


Save Me

by idontknowman



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowman/pseuds/idontknowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since they met. So much has happened and now they have an eternity together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a writer, but when I do write it's scripts so I was like why not do both.

INT. BASEMENT (IT HAPPENED)

It's almost pitch black, there is water dripping in the distance. A silhouette of a girl lying on cold hard cement of a basement. The escalation of foot steps echoes through the air. The feet of a brunette girl, about 18, wearing black boots comes into view, languidly pacing in front of a blonde girl lying on the floor. The blonde girl, about 20, is covered in dirt and blood—looking almost lifeless—lets out a painful groan. The brunette now standing over the girl, bends down and cups her face in her hand. The blonde staring at the brunette as she drags her thumb across her cheek before standing back up and starting to walk away. The girl on the floor, wide eyed and afraid.

BLONDE GIRL

W-wait, please.

The brunette stops and waits a few seconds before turning around to face the girl.

BLONDE GIRL (CONT'D)

Am I dead?

The brunette's face a little softer now, smiles, and takes a few steps towards the girl.

BRUNETTE GIRL

Now, now cutie. Wouldn't want those to be your last words as a human would you?

BLONDE GIRL

...But you did?

BRUNETTE GIRL

Yes, darling. Soon. 

The brunette again turns away and walks towards a banister near a flight of stairs that leads to the upstairs of a house, and sits down in front of it.

EXT. DORM BUILDING - AFTERNOON (1 YR BEFORE IT HAPPENED)

With extreme grace a blonde girl—same girl we just saw on the basement floor—walking out of a dorm building runs directly into a brunette girl walking in—the other girl—knocking her backwards and they fall together, blonde hovering on top of the brunette.

BLONDE GIRL

Shoot, shoot, shoot.

BRUNETTE GIRL

I hope that isn't how you greet everyone you just meet.

BLONDE GIRL

Uh...what? Um, no, Im not always this clumsy...I mean, I am...I just, um—

BRUNETTE GIRL

Hey, It's ok. Don't hurt yourself. 

The brunette girl pulls herself from under the blonde girl and picks herself up. She extends a hand out to the other girl still on the ground.

BRUNETTE GIRL

Name's Carmilla.

The blonde girl grabs her hand, allowing herself to be helped off of the gravel they were just lying on.

BLONDE GIRL

Laura.

CARMILLA

Well, It's nice to meet you Laura. I guess we will be seeing plenty of each other now.

LAURA

Uh...excuse me?

Carmilla tilts her head to the right slightly and lifts her eye brows in acknowledgment to the building directly behind Laura. Laura turns her head around to see the dorm building that both of them live in. Slowly gaining an understanding.

LAURA

Oh, right! Of course, the dorm building. We...both...live...in the dorm building, Yep.

Carmilla lifts one eyebrow at Laura's now tomato red face.

CARMILLA

I'll see you around, cutie.

Before Laura's blushing could get any worse she quickly looks down at her feet. Carmilla now walking towards the buildings entrance.

LAURA

(to herself)

Smooth, Hollis. Smooth.

INT. BASEMENT (RIGHT AFTER IT HAPPENED)

It's damp. Darkness still engulfing both girls. Carmilla still sitting against the banister gets startled when Laura sits up quickly scanning the room like she has no idea where she is. Carmilla gets up languidly and makes her way to the middle of the room but stops when Laura shuffles her way into a corner.

Carmilla understands. Everything is different now. Laura's senses are heightened. It's all new.

CARMILLA

Laura, laura, laura. Hey, it's ok. It's me, Carmilla.

LAURA

Carm?

CARMILLA

Yes, cupcake. I'm here. You've been out for quite a while. I was wondering when you were going to come back to me.

Carmilla is inching her way to Laura before both girls are wrapping their arms around each other in a tight embrace.

LAURA

What is this feeling?

CARMILLA

You must be hungry. Everything will be different now, at least for a while.

Carmilla kisses Laura, slow and soft. Laura then kisses her back with more fervor.

CARMILLA

Come on. Let's get you cleaned up.

They both stand and walk towards the set of stairs that leads into the house.

INT. BALLROOM - EVENING (1 YR BEFORE IT HAPPENED)

Carmilla and Laura walk through the entrance to a ballroom holding hands.

CARMILLA

Here we are.

Both of them look around the (mostly) empty ballroom—Laura in awe—before laying their eyes on a small group of people at the end of the room.

CARMILLA (CONT'D)

I thought I would take you, for our first real date, to something I used to like doing a long time ago. 

LAURA

Back in 1698?

CARMILLA

Yes.

Laura still holding onto Carmilla, smiles, then leads her over to the group.

There's about eight other people. They all have that look of excitement and nervousness.

DANCE INSTRUCTOR

Okay everyone, we're about to begin. Grab a partner and join me in the middle of the ballroom.

Laura excitedly pulls Carmilla to the dance floor.

DANCE INSTRUCTOR

Please face your partner. Leads, please place your left hand on your partners waist. Follows, your right on their shoulder and rest your left in their palm at eye level. 

Carmilla takes the position as lead and Laura as follow. They begin to twirl around the floor in perfect synchronization.

CARMILLA

You know, this was scandalous back in 1698. It may as well have been sex.

Laura's face flushed red. She looked away nervously.

LAURA

Oh.

The music stops and so does all of the dancing. Carmilla and Laura are still holding on to each other, staring longingly into each others eyes.

LAURA

Thank you. For tonight.

CARMILLA

You're welcome, cupcake.

DANCE INSTRUCTOR

That's enough for today. Everybody did an amazing job and I hope to see you in some of our other classes.

Carmilla and Laura break eye contact and awkwardly shuffle away from each other.

CARMILLA

Looks like it's time for us to go.

Carmilla holds her hand out for Laura to take it before they leave. Laura takes it, a smile creeping up on her face.

EXT. FOREST - MORNING (DAYS AFTER IT HAPPENED)

A light breeze from the cool morning air shakes the dew off of the plants and trees. Sounds of rustling leaves and branches being snapped from heavy foot steps echo throughout the forest. Morning peak of the sunlight through the trees makes a shadow of a Panther along the forest ground, transforms into the shape of a human. Sitting on a log watching is Laura.

CARMILLA

You need to concentrate, Laura. To both hunt and transform, hone in on your animal instincts. Concentrate.

LAURA

We've been at this for days. I just can't get it.

CARMILLA

Because you aren't concentrating. If you leave yourself open even for just a second, that's a second too long and you're dead.

Carmilla walks to the log Laura is sitting on and places her hands on either side of her.

CARMILLA (CONT'D)

Cupcake, look at me. Let go. Clear your mind, and let go. Whatever urge you are feeling, don't fight it. Just. Let. Go.

And with that Carmilla backs away quickly because Laura's eyes have changed and so is she. Laura now a gorgeous Jaguar. It doesn't last long before Laura turns herself back.

LAURA

Okay, now that was cool.

Carmilla now smiling because her girlfriend just freaking transformed. It took a lot out of Laura because she looks run down. Laura leans agains Carmilla a short while.

CARMILLA

Cupcake, you look exhausted. We'll pick this back up tomorrow and learn to hunt.

Laura nods and weaves her fingers between Carmilla's. They make their way through the forest hand in hand.

EXT. DISNEYLAND CASTLE - DAY (1 YR BEFORE IT HAPPENED)

People are walking past both old and young. The sun is shining and the sky is clear. Laura is doing a little happy dance in front of the castle wearing Mini Mouse ears. Next to her is Carmilla, wearing Mickey Mouse ears with pictures of the disney villains on it.

CARMILLA

I can not believe you got me to wear this thing. It's ridiculous.

LAURA

I think you look adorable.

CARMILLA

I am not adorable. I am evil and terrible.

LAURA

You're as evil as a box of kittens.

Laura taking a step towards Carmilla so they are inches apart. Takes her hands in her own. Carmilla looking down at their hands.

LAURA

And I can't believe you brought me to disneyland. I love you.

Carmilla snaps her head up. Laura's face losing all color.

LAURA

I...um...what I mean...i-is that—

Carmilla giggles and kisses her to get her to shut up.

CARMILLA

I love you too, sweetheart.

INT. LIVING ROOM - DAWN (100 YRS AFTER IT HAPPENED)

Their living room is small, it has that warm feeling of home. Both girls look as young as when they first met, never aging another day. Their living room is simple. A couch right up against the wall and a TV across from it, to the right is a small two person dining table. Both girls are sitting, holding hands above the table.

CARMILLA

You're almost 120 years old, Laura. Everyone we know is gone.

LAURA

We can't stay here anymore.

CARMILLA

So where should we start?

Laura looks at Carmilla with a small smile creeping up her face.

LAURA

Take me back to the place it started. Where you were born.

CARMILLA

Are you sure you want to see that? I don't even know if anything is left.

LAURA

I want to know everything about you, Carmilla Karnstein. Even if it's just rubble, it's a part of you.

CARMILLA

Then we'll leave in the morning.

Laura gets up, pulls Carmilla into a hug, and kisses her passionately. It's the beginning of a long life together.

INT. BASEMENT (RIGHT BEFORE IT HAPPENED)

Light coming from the top of the stairs is the only thing illuminating the basement—which really isn't doing much. Both of the girls are standing in the middle of the room, their hands are entangled together.

CARMILLA

Are you sure you want this?

LAURA

I'm 20 now. I'm aging and I can't help it.

CARMILLA

You're human.

LAURA

Carm, I don't want to die without you.

CARMILLA

Losing your humanity is the ultimate price. I don't know whats going to happen once you turn.

LAURA

Please. I trust you.

Carmilla gets closer to Laura their lips only inches apart. They kiss.

CARMILLA

Okay.

LAURA

I love you, Carm.

CARMILLA

I love you too, Laura.

Carmilla tilts Laura's head and bites deep into her neck sucking out her life until she is just hanging on. She then punctures herself to have Laura reciprocate drinking from her. Now, it's just a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone likes it enough or wants it, I could totally write about their day in disneyland. Just food for thought.


End file.
